frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy, Awake!
'Amy, Awake!' is a song/music video from a hypothetical Fright Night stage musical, composed by musical movie parodists Jon and Al Kaplan. Background Jon and Al Kaplan are American brothers who are composers, lyricists and comedy writers best known for creating Silence! The Musical, a parody of the film The Silence of the Lambs, which began life on the internet as a freely downloadable concept album in 2002 before becoming a successful stage musical in 2005. The brothers have gone on to release countless other musical movie spoofs. In 2011, they released an original music video titled "Fright Night the Musical (Amy, Awake!)" on You Tube which utilizes clips from the film and would be set at the climax of stage musical. The video, with an on-screen dedication to the composers' father, "who took us to see Fright Night nine times," has gone on to garner more than 90,000 views. In 2013, the song was issued on Jon & Al's album The Legolambs Musicals. Video Lyrics Jerry Dandrige Amy, awake! Amy, awake! Show me how much you love me, Amy, Kill them both! This high school boy who lives next door has pushed me way too far, Harassing me at every single turn. He stabbed me with a pencil, I destroyed his precious car. He keeps on coming back, he doesn't learn! You can't fathom the trouble you've caused me, Charley, The nuisance you've proven to be, Spying on me, almost disturbing my sleep, telling policemen about me! Amy, awake! Amy, awake! Tell them I love you like I do, Amy, Kill them both! Peter Vincent I'm terrified, Charley, I'm sorry, I am. I'm nothing like my character, I tried. Charley Brewster Mr. Vincent, shit! Peter Vincent I'm not the dashing lead, I was in Orgy of the Damned. When I told you I believed you -- I lied. I'm not Peter Vincent, the great vampire killer, I didn't want to help you, I was paid. I'm not Peter Vincent, the great vampire killer, That is a character in a movie! Me, I'm just afraid. Jerry Dandrige He's brought along this charlatan to help him on his quest. They killed my loyal boyfriend, Billy Cole. You're showing signs of courage, Mr. Vincent, I'm impressed, I'm going to enjoy your final role, so Amy! Amy, awake! Peter Vincent I am Peter Vincent, the great vampire killer! Jerry Dandrige Amy, awake! Peter Vincent It's over, Mr. Dandrige, there's the sun! Jerry Dandrige Show me how much you love me, Amy, Come in ??? and save me. Peter Vincent I waged a war against your kind for more than thirty years And I have always won! Jerry Dandrige Mr. Vincent is coming to slay me! Amy, awake! Peter Vincent I am Peter Vincent, the great vampire killer! Jerry Dandrige Amy, awake! Peter Vincent Be gone now, you creature of the night! Jerry Dandrige Show them your beautiful smile, Amy. Kill them both! Peter Vincent I searched my soul and this is who I am, Peter Vincent, Charley you were right! Jerry Dandrige Amy! Amy! Amy! Amy! Evil Ed Ah-ha-ha! Oh, you're so cool, Brewster! External Links *You Tube *jonandal.com *amazon (mp3) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Albums